My Piggy
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: Gir loses his piggy plush toy but that is only the beginning of him and Zim's adventure. Warning: Eventually Slash!
1. Where is My Pig?

**Author's Note: Gir is always cute! But I don't own Invader Zim. Read and review please.**

Gir looked around frantically for his pig plush toy.

"Now where did I put my piggy?" He said to himself.

"Gir, come here!" Zim ordered.

Gir came, "Have you seen my piggy?"

"No, Gir."

"Where are you Mr. Pig?"

"I don't know, Gir."

"I want my piggy! I want my piggy! I want-"

"Calm down, Gir!"

"But I loveded him!"

"We can get you another pig, Gir. Now help me-"

"But I want my piggy! I loveded him!" Gir protested with tears coming from his eyes.

"I loveded him!"

"I know, Gir. But there are more important-"

"What's more important than my piggy?"

"I need you to focus, Gir."

"But my piggy?!"

"Calm down, Gir!"

"My piggy! My piggy! My piggy!"

"Fine, Gir, I'll help you find your useless pig!"

Gir looked at him teary eyed but smiled, "Yes! Let's go find my piggy!"

They look everywhere for the pig, but can't find it.

"Where are you, my pig?" Gir cried.

"Where did you last see your pig, Gir?"

"When I was making waffles!"

"He's not in the kitchen, Gir."

Gir looked disappointed.

"Where is my pig? Where is my pig? Where is my? Where is my? Pig? Does anyone know?" Gir began to sing.

Zim saw something under the couch and pulled out Gir's pig.

"Gir, stop singing. I've found your-"

"Does anyone know?! Does anyone know?!"

"Gir, I know!"

"Does anyone know where is the pig?"

"Gir, it's right here!"

"Oh where? Ohh where?!"

Zim throws the pig at Gir.

"My piggy!" Gir exclaimed happily.

"Now, Gir, I need you to-"

Yet, before Zim can finish Gir and the pig were gone.

 **Author's Note: Review if you want an update where Zim frantically searches for Gir but can't find him. Thanks for reading! See you soon!**


	2. Gir

**Chapter 2: Gir:**

 **Author's Note: I'm back! I hope you like another chapter! Please read and review! 8D! Remember I don't own Invader Zim. Now onto the story!**

Gir was nowhere to be found. He wasn't making waffles or watching television. He wasn't breaking anything. He wasn't flooding the bathroom or causing any other damage. Where was he? Zim looked for him everywhere. He most definitely wasn't in the house. Unless he was hiding real good. Zim was disappointed. He needed Gir to distract Dib so he could permanently destroy him. Also it was the only useful thing Gir could do because honestly Gir was like a baby earth child.

"Gir?" Zim called and there was no answer.

Finally, he looked in the closet and an avalanche of piggy plush toys flooded out and landed on Zim. He cried out. Gir was among the many piggies having the time of his life. Zim swam up to the surface a sea of pigs all around him. Where did Gir find all these pigs?

"Gir, what is the meaning of this?" Zim asked both angry and impatient.

"I built a pool!" Gir said gleefully.

"Gir, where did you find all these pigs?"

"I copied them!"

"How?"

Gir pointed toward a copy machine that he had built himself somehow.

"That will copy anything?" Zim wondered

"Yes!" Gir said pleased.

Zim got a wonderful idea for defeating Dib once and for all.

"Gir, can you go distract the Dib human?"

Gir's eyes turned red, "Yes, sir!"

His eyes then turned back to normal, "I'm gonna make him waffles!"

"Whatever you do, Gir, keep his attention."

"Okay!"

"And then you will clean up this mess."

"Okay!"

Zim turned to the copy machine. Hopefully, this would work.

 **Author's Note: So Gir is off to distract Dib! If you wish to see more please review! Please no flames. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Army of Zim

**Chapter Three: Army of Zim:**

 **Author's Note: More story for all you readers! Please read and review! I don't own Invader Zim or its wonderful characters. Enjoy!**

Zim copied himself and it actually worked right. He stared at his copy in surprise.

"What is your name?" Original Zim asked.

"Zim, future ruler of this pitiful planet." Zim 2 answered.

"Are you prepared to bring doom for the Dib human?"

"Yes, Dib will be doomed!"

Zim made more and more copies of himself and soon he had an army of about three hundred Zims. Each was an exact copy of the original Zim. Dib would certainly be destroyed.

 **(Invader Zim. Invader Zim.)**

Meanwhile Gir finally made it to Dib's house. He knocked on the door and Gaz grudgingly answered it.

"Hi!" Gir said excitedly.

"Dib, it's for you!"

Dib came, "Gaz, help me! It's that evil dog thing that Zim has!"

Gaz rolled her eyes and sat down and started playing her portable gaming system.

"Fine, I'll defeat him myself." Dib said.

"Hi, Mary!" Gir said happily.

"Why are you here?"

Gir thought for a while. He was supposed to do something, but he didn't know what. He had some purpose here but that was forgotten. He felt like he was missing something important.

"I don't know."

"Are you here to fight me?"

That didn't sound familiar.

"I don't know."

"Well, you can go tell Zim that whatever his plan is that he will fail!" Dib said confidently.

"Okay!" But just when Gir was about to leave he saw something shiny. "Oh, what's that!"

"What's what?"

Gir held up a penny, "I found a penny!"

Dib looked at Gir seriously, "If you go right now, I'll give you a dollar."

"Okay!"

As Gir left, Dib gave him a dollar. _What was Zim up to?_

 **(Invader Zim. Invader Zim.)**

Choas erupted quickly with the Zims as they began to fight over who was the original Zim.

"I am the original Zim!" Zim 42 shouted.

"No that's me!" Zim 67 shouted.

"No that is me!" Zim 159 shouted.

They began to fight amongst themselves. _Who was the original?_

Original Zim could do nothing about this terror. He may be the original Zim, but none of the others would believe that. Dib came and witnessed what was happening and watched amused by the downfall of Zims. When there were only three Zims left, Dib made himself known. The Zims were tired from fighting each other.

"Seems like you defeated yourself Zim." Dib said mockingly.

"Get him my copies!" Original Zim ordered.

"We're not your copies!" Zim 73 said.

"And not yours either!" Zim 109 argued.

The final three Zims fought till only the original Zim was left. Dib laughed and left. Zim was defeated by himself.

Gir walked in, "I got a dollar!"

Zim sighed. He was not happy.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Review please! Hope you liked it! Let me know if you want more!**


	4. Where's the Money?

**Chapter Four: Where's the Money?:**

 **Author's Note: Just got a new idea! Hope you like! I don't own Invader Zim. Please read and review!**

Gir was singing about his dollar, "I got a dollar! Dollar, dollar, money! I will spend it on waffles! Waffles yummy waffles!"

"Gir?" Zim asked in the midst of the singing.

"Dollar! Dollar! Dollar!"

"Gir?!"

"Money! Money! Money!"

Zim couldn't take it anymore. He took the dollar away from Gir. Big mistake.

Gir began to cry, "Why oh why did you take my dollar?"

"Where did you even get this dollar? You were supposed to be distracting the Dib human."

"WHY?!"

"Tell me where you got this dollar, and I'll give it back. Now think Gir where did you get this dollar?"

"I don't know."

"I'm tired, Gir. You disobeyed me for the last time! Now your precious dollar is doomed! Doomed!"

Zim ripped up the dollar and Gir started throwing the biggest tantrum in the history of the universe. His cries can be heard for miles.

"Gir!"

Gir responded by crying louder and beating his hands onto the floor.

Gir's cries over his dollar hurt Zim's ears. It was louder than a helicopter and a vacuum combined.

"Gir!" Zim called again but his voice couldn't even be heard over Gir's sobs.

It was a lot like the crying of a two year old and nothing could stop it. Well... almost nothing.

"Gir, if you stop crying, I'll give you another dollar." Zim offered as this was probably the only way to stop the noise.

"Okay!" Gir said happily.

He stopped crying. Gir would never learn his lesson.

 **Author's Note: Gir always gets his way of course! Please review if you liked it and tell me if you want more chapters! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Millions

**Chapter Five: Millions:**

 **Author's Note: Of course there's no place fictional or real where waffles only cost a dollar, but poor Gir is completely oblivious! XD! Anyways I don't own Invader Zim or the characters. Please read and review!**

Gir went to the store but could not find any waffles for a dollar, but he really really wanted waffles. I mean really really. Then Gir got a very good idea on how to get enough money. He went home and began duplicating money. What started out as one dollar became thousands. Thousands became hundreds of thousands. Hundreds of thousands became millions. Only then did Gir stop making money on the machine.

He went back to the store and bought out **ALL** of the waffles and waffle mix, but it wasn't enough for Gir. He wanted more so he returned home and began duplicating all the waffles. Soon the house was full of money and waffles and Gir was happy. Then Zim came home.

"Gir, have you been playing with that useless copy machine thingy?" Zim asked irritated.

Gir just always found a way to get into trouble.

"Yes!" Gir yelled.

 _"Of course,"_ Zim thought.

Zim turned off the television, "Gir, we need to talk about your behavior recently."

Gir got teary eyed.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Gir complained.

"You can have it back after we talk."

"BUT I WANT IT NOW!" Gir cried like a three year old.

He then got up and turned on the television manually. Zim face palmed himself. He was never going to get Gir to listen. Then he got a very good idea.

"Okay, you win, Gir." Zim lied.

He walked out of the house with his "genius" plan.

 **Author's Note: So what is Zim's plan? Review and find out! No flames please! Thanks for reading! Have a great day or night! :D!**


	6. Only on Television

**Chapter Six: Only on Television:**

 **Author's Note: New chapter! Special thanks goes to the person still reviewing! I don't own Invader Zim or its characters. Enjoy!**

Zim went straight to the television station. If Gir wasn't going to listen to him, he sure was going to listen to something else. That something was television. Television was Gir's most loved thing in this pitiful human world. That and piggies and waffles. The only way to get Gir to listen was to get onto television itself. It was a genius idea or so he thought.

"Do you work here?" A security guard asked.

"Err, yes. I'm playing that green boy." Zim replied.

"Okay, go on ahead."

Zim went ahead. Stupid humans.

"Lights, camera, action!" The director ordered.

"Let this appear on every channel lowly human and I will enslave you last." Zim commanded.

"What's the kid thinking?" Someone whispered to the director.

"He comes from some place else I heard and he's supposed to be one of the bests. Let's let him amaze us and listen to what he says."

"Okay kid, you're on."

"Gir, you will obey me. Sit in the corner and watch me. You will spend an hour there no couch. No couch will be your punishment. Next time you will lose your piggies!"

 **(Invade Zim. Invader Zim.)**

Gir watches Zim and listens.

"Okay TV!" Gir shouts excitedly.

He sits at the corner and watches the television at an odd angle. He stays there and watches. The television is his master.

 **(Invader Zim. Invader Zim.)**

Zim speaks to Gir over the television.

"You will destroy the copy machine thingy and you will find a good home for all your pigs." Zim ordered.

 **(Invader Zim. Invader Zim.)**

"Okay TV!" Gir replied.

He destroyed the machine easily and went outside to distribute his pigs to people close by.

He and Zim then return home having no idea that they were being followed.

Zim finds Gir in the corner. Success!

Then there is a knock on the door.

Zim opens the door to a policeman who flashes him a picture of Gir in his dog costume.

"Is this your dog?" The policeman asked.

"Yes," Zim replied.

"He's been using counterfeit money and since he's just a dog we can't arrest him. As the kid responsible for the dog, we can and will arrest you."

The policeman cuffed Zim.

"I will have my vengeance pitiful human!" Zim shouted.

"You have the right to remain silent-" The policeman began as he took away Zim.

Gir just watched. What will Gir do?

 **Author's Note: His master is gone! Now what? Thanks for reading and review please! More will come. I promise you.**


	7. Dance Dance Revolution

**Chapter Seven: Dance Dance Revolution:**

 **Author's Note: Yes I was talking about you OfficialBBRaeAnon. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! Anyways another chapter! I don't own Invader Zim.**

Gir was bored and he couldn't bother Zim. He needed Zim so he had some to annoy. He tried watching television but it couldn't help with the loneliness. He needed someone. Anyone. He then thought he could call for pizza. That way he got two things. Pizza and someone to bother with his boredom.

Yet, the pizza guy left as soon as he delivered the food.

"Wait," Gir yelled but the guy was already gone.

"I loveded you!" Gir complained.

He ate his pizza alone. Cursed solitude. Terrible loneliness. Bad boredom.

Gir decided that he needed Zim. So he went to get him.

 **(Invader Zim. Invader Zim.)**

Zim sat alone in an empty cell at the police station. He ranted and raved that he was going to enslave them all if they didn't let him go. They didn't listen. He was just another crazy prisoner to them.

He couldn't get out. He worried that with time they would discover he's an alien and then painfully dissect him. Gir was his only chance of getting out, but Gir wasn't very reliable. Then a miracle happened! Gir showed up.

 **(Invader Zim. Invader Zim.)**

Gir arrived but forgotten what he came here for. He saw his master Zim in the cage but couldn't piece the puzzle together. He saw police officers but couldn't figure out why they were there either. He assumed this was some type of club and began dancing. Gir's obliviousness paid off well for Zim as a guard joined the dancing and dropped his keys.

Zim opened the cell and snuck out. He was free! Strangely thanks to Gir. But now what?

 **Author's Note: Zim is saved but it's not over yet. Review for more and I will answer with an update! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Hotel California

**Chapter Eight: Hotel California:**

 **Author's Note: I'm back! This episode was inspired by the song "Hotel California" by the Eagles and an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation called "The Royal". If you don't know these, don't worry. You don't have to in order understand this chapter. Anyways I don't own Invader Zim or the song mentioned or Star Trek so don't sue. Please read and review.**

The house, Zim found, was surrounded by police. He quickly hid before anyone could see him. Gir wandered into Zim's hiding place.

"I bought a taco!" Gir said happily.

"Quiet, Gir. The police are here." Zim whispered.

"I know where to hide!"

At that, Gir lead Zim to the train station.

"Where are we going, Gir?" Zim said struggling to keep up with the happy android.

"Somewhere with more tacos!" Gir shouted loudly.

"We're not looking for tacos, Gir. We're looking for a place to stay."

"Tacos!"

Gir got on a train. Zim followed having no where else to go. Maybe Gir's love for Earth food will somehow lead them to safety. He followed Gir all the way to California. They headed inside a hotel casino. It was called "Hotel California". Zim had no choice but to continue to follow Gir. Gir stopped to play slots.

"Gir, we're not here to play games." Zim said.

"But I need to play! More money means more tacos!" Gir said.

On his first try, he instantly won a ton of money. Zim tried it for himself curious to see why these games were so addicting and fun. He was instantly addicted. The more money he won, the more he wanted to play. Even after losing money, Zim would promise himself that this was his last time playing. Last time never came.

Meanwhile, Gir searched for food and was hoping for tacos. He found the eating area and to his joy, they served tacos! His joy was cut short when Zim ran to him shouting about having to leave. He lost so much money, that now he owed money to a crazy guy.

Zim dragged Gir out the door, but they ended up both back inside the casino. No matter what exit Zim tried, they always ended up back in the casino. They were trapped!

"Doom!" Gir shouted as the angry crazy man, that Zim owed lots of money too, came up to them.

"I'm gonna kick-"

"Wanna taco?" Gir interrupted.

"No, I don't want tacos! I want my money!" The guy exclaimed.

"They're super yummy!"

"Alright, I'll let your friend go, if you give me all your tacos."

"All of them?"

"Yes, all of them! Gir looked from his pile of tacos to Zim and thought long and hard. Zim was his friend, but he really loved tacos. In the end, he choose Zim. Grudgingly, he took Zim's hand and left the hotel somehow leaving a ton of tacos behind. Now they were stuck on the streets of California.

 **Author's Note: Still going! I will update again if I get any reviews. Poor Gir lost his tacos! Ha ha! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	9. The Perfect Dream

**Chapter Nine: The Perfect Dream:**

 **Author's Note: Now Gir and Zim are stuck in California! How will they ever get back home? What if they never can? Read to find out! I don't own Invader Zim.**

The streets of California were busy with cars and people. Zim didn't like to be around so many strangers but he couldn't risk going home and then back to jail. He looked behind him and noticed that Gir was sleeping. Before he could do anything about it, the floor shook.

 _What was going on?!_

He protected his head and tried to wake up Gir so they could get out of this place. Still Gir slept right through the ground shake.

 _How could Gir possibly sleep through this?_

Finally, the shaking stopped and still Gir slept. Zim realized that he just experienced his first earthquake. He remembered hearing about them in the pitiful human school and California was famous for them. Well, California and Japan.

Somehow, Gir was still asleep.

 **(Invader Zim. Invader Zim.)**

In Gir's dream, it was raining tacos, pizza, hotdogs, and waffles. All his favorite foods. He tasted all the yummy goodness and began riding on a giant piggy. He flew through the air and soared over buildings and people. He passed by birds and planes. He saw kittens and puppies and touched them all.

It continued to rain Earth food as Gir returned to the ground. He was about to enjoy another waffle when he heard a familiar voice.

"Gir."

"Gir."

"Gir."

Gir woke up to Zim calling his name.

"How did you sleep through all that?" Zim asked.

"I don't know."

"We need to get out of here before there is another earthquake."

"What's an earthquake?" Gir asked obiviously.

Zim began to explain.

 **Author's Note: So how will Zim explain earthquakes to Gir? Review and find out next chapter! Thanks for reading! 8D!**


	10. What's an Earthquake?

**Chapter Ten: What's an Earthquake?:**

 **Author's Note: What a great idea! I'll use it a little for this chapter! I don't own Star Trek or its characters. Please read and review!**

"Gir, the world is made up of tectonic plates." Zim began.

"What's that?" Gir asked interrupting.

"It means the world is made up like a jigsaw puzzle."

"Oh."

"Anyways. The puzzle pieces of the earth move past each other, but sometimes they get stuck. Like fitting into something too small. Pressure builds up like your stomach getting filled with food and making you feel fat. Then pressure is released causing the earth to shake. It's kinda like the earth does its own evil little break dance causing stuff to sometimes fall." Zim explained.

"Oh, let us dance with it!" Gir shouts.

"Gir, it doesn't just happen li-"

Gir pulls out a boom box that somehow fit in his pocket and played an annoying pop song. Then Gir begins to dance again. Zim felt his body move to the music. He was soon dancing with Gir!

"What kind of evil mind control is this?" Zim asked.

"Music!" Gir yelled happily dancing with his master.

"Music doesn't usually do this- this evil!"

"I picked a song anybody could dance too!"

"Well, I don't like it! Turn it off!"

"But we're having fun! Why isn't the earth joining us?"

"I've tried to tell you it doesn't work that way."

Then, an aftershock began.

"Yeh earth, shake that stuff!"

"Gir, we need to leave now!"

"But we're all having fun!"

Zim went to turn off the boom box and the earth stopped "dancing."

"Not anymore, Gir! Earthquakes are evil."

"I like evil! I like _everything._ "

"I only like evil when I'm doing it, Gir."

"I should have kept the tacos!" Gir said crying. They began a trek away from California, but neither of them knew where they were going or what happened next.

 **Author's Note: Earthquakes are scary which is why only Gir can enjoy them! Ha ha ha! Anyways, hope ya liked this chapter. I'll definitely be adding more! Where will Zim and Gir go? Review and find out!**


	11. Old Dog New Tricks

**Chapter Eleven: Old Dog New Tricks:**

 **Author's Note: I'm probably going to keep writing for as long as I get at least one review. Who knows maybe this can reach one hundred chapters! Anyways, I don't own Invader Zim. Please read and review.**

Gir and Zim traveled out of California to hot Arizona. They were homeless and all the homeless shelters were full even when Gir showed his immense cuteness. They sat outside on a side walk by a semi busy street. Night time came and they were outside in the raging elements. It quickly went from hot to cold.

Gir began dancing and doing flips. He shook his robot self and once again his dancing saved them! Mainly, because his dancing attracted strangers who threw money. Zim wanted to leave as soon as they had enough money for the nearby motel. Yet, Gir just kept dancing.

Soon, Gir was the starter of a flash mob. They danced as if it were all corigraphed. Zim had to literally drag Gir away from the crowd. Gir was dancing in Zim's arms.

"Gir, if you stop dancing, I'll buy you a taco." Zim promised.

"Taco!" Gir yelled happily and stopped dancing.

It wasn't a whole pile of tacos, like he once had, but it was enough. He loved his master!

Zim bought a taco and gave it to Gir.

"Want some?" Gir asked.

"I'm not the biggest fan of human food, Gir." Zim admitted.

"Just try it!"

Zim took one bit and his tongue felt like it was on fire.

"Aww aww! What is in that Gir?! My mouth burns!"

"Hot sauce!" Gir yelled happily taking a bit out of the taco.

 _How could his master not like hot sauce?_

Zim quickly used sink water to stop the burning but it was like spraying a good smell on a bad one. It only helped take the edge off. Zim went to sit on the bed hoping there were no more surprises.

 **Author's Note: I already have some plans for next chapter so prepare! Anyways, thanks for reading! Review please! 8D!**


	12. Infestation

**Chapter Twelve: Infestation:**

 **Author's Note: Of course, I'll keep going! Like I said before I might let this go on to one hundred chapters! I don't own Invader Zim.**

Zim felt his hand itch. He went to scracth it and found a huge roach crawling on it.

"Aww!" Zim yelled shaking his hand until the bug fell to the floor.

"Oh a bug!" Gir yelled happily.

Gir picked it up and let it crawl all over him.

"I'm gonna name you Spot!"

"Gir, put that bug outside!" Zim ordered.

"But I love him!" Gir complained.

"Gir-"

More bugs came from under the bed. Zim and Gir just noticed they were all over the floor.

"Yeah, more bugs!"

"This is bad, Gir! We have to leave!"

"But I love my Spots!"

"You can keep one Spot if you keep it away from me and we have to leave now!"

"Aww, my bugs!" Gir said teary eyed, "Okay, master!"

Gir picked up the original Spot and they left the room.

"Now we must get our money back." Zim said.

They knocked on the manager's door. The manager answered the door.

"What do you want?" The manager asked.

"Our room was filled with bug thingys. I demand a refund!" Zim stated.

The manager laughed, "Sorry, no refunds."

Gir got all teary eyed, "Please."

The manager took one look at Gir and was instantly mesmerized by his cuteness.

"Cute dog. Listen I can't let you sleep outside and I can't give refunds but I could let you sleep in my room and I'll sleep with the bugs." The manager said.

"That would be acceptable." Zim said after a moment of consideration.

Zim was anxious thinking the room would also be filled with something he didn't like, but the room was clean and bug free. Zim checked under the bed just to make sure. No bugs. Zim relaxed hoping this was the last surprise of the night.

 **Author's Note: So what will happen next? Review and I will update again. Please no flames. Hope you liked it!**


	13. Nightmare

**Chapter Thirteen: Nightmare:**

 **Author's Note: Gir is basically like a child and lots of children play with bugs and sometimes even eat them (no Gir won't eat Spot). Anyways new chapter! Chapter fourteen (the next chapter after this will be a holiday special!) Anyways please read and review.**

Gir dreamed of demons and no food and demons stealing his food. Then Zim was there and they were trying to get the food back together, when Zim was hit by a car. Gir screamed himself awake and for a moment believed Zim was dead.

He cried and cried. He would give all the piggy plush toys in the world if only he could have Zim. He woke Zim in a fit of panic.

"What's wrong, Gir?" Zim asked tiredly.

"You're alive and not hurt!" Gir said happily wiping away the last of his tears.

"Of course I'm alive! What is wrong with you?"

"I had a nightmare!"

Zim sighed and Gir wrapped him up into a hug. Zim first tried to escape Gir's loving embrace, but then relaxed. It was better to let Gir get it out of his system.

"You can sleep in the bed with me but don't bother me."

"Okay!"

They fell asleep together and for the first time ever it wasn't master and robot, but best buddies. Gir had no more nightmares.

 **Author's Note: This chapter was really for all the Zim/Gir fans. I'm probably won't turn this into slash but honestly I could easily change my mind. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. White Christmas

**Chapter Fourteen: White Christmas**

 **Author's Note:** **Slash was requested and so it is given. Please read and review! 8D!**

Zim awoke to an excited Gir jumping up and down on the bed.

"What is it, Gir?" Zim asked tiredly.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Gir said excitedly.

Zim would have rolled his eyes if he could. Christmas only reminded him of how he failed as an invader. There was even a time where he masqueraded as Santa Claus, but that ended horribly. Now, because of that, he wasn't a big fan of Christmas.

"Santa left me presents. I'll share because me thinks you were on the naughty list. All you got was coal! Poor master!" Gir said simpitically.

"It's okay, Gir. I don't like Christmas anyways." Zim replied sadly.

Seeing his friend upset, upset Gir.

"Do you want to go outside? I saw some snow!" Gir offered.

"What is this thing called _snow_?" Zim asked.

"I'll show you!"

Gir grabbed Zim and drag him out into the snow. Zim felt cold but it was also beautiful.

"This is snow!"

"It's like grinded ice."

"Because it is!"

"It's too cold out here, Gir! Let's go back inside."

"Okay!"

Gir and Zim went back inside where they spotted a mistletoe.

"Oh a mistletoe! I'm gonna kiss you now!" Gir said happily.

He kissed Zim and Zim nearly jumped back in shock but then he realized how good it felt and how much he wanted it. He never wanted it to end and it did all too abruptly.

"Can you do that again, Gir?"

"Of course!"

Gir kissed him again.

After they were done kissing each other, they cuddled together on the coach.

"Wanna watch Christmas movies with me?" Gir asked.

"Yes, my Gir."

Gir just gave Zim one good reason to love the holidays.

 **Author's Note: Don't worry! This is just the beginning of what will be a beautiful relationship! Please no homophobia in the reviews please. Hope you all liked the new chapter!**


	15. On the Run

**Chapter Fifteen: On the Run**

 **Author's Note: Recently uped the rating so I could "show" more. Hope that's not a problem. Rating is now T. Anyways... I don't own Invader Zim and never will.**

There was a loud pounding at the door.

"Is that the manager?" Zim asked, "I had honestly lost track of time."

"Police!" Someone outside the door said.

"Oh no, Gir! The police found me!" Zim realized.

"I know where to hide!" Gir said dragging a desperate Zim to a closet full of clothes.

"Hide in here! I do a distraction!"

"I love you, Gir! Thanks for the help!" Zim said hugging Gir.

He grudgingly let Gir go to perform his distraction.

 **(Invader Zim. Invader Zim.)**

Gir went to the door without opening it.

"Who is it?" Gir asked.

"The police. We're after a fugeritive named Zim. Aren't you his dog?"

"I don't know."

"Well, can we come in?"

"You need a password to get in."

"Well, can you tell me the password?"

"You have to guess!"

"I have no time for this. I have a warrent. You either open the door or I'm breaking it down! Password or no password!"

"But you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because the donuts aren't finished yet!"

"Did you say donuts?"

"DONUTS!"

"Can we come inside to wait for the donuts?"

"Yes!" Gir said excitedly opening the door.

He had just forgotten all about Zim but it didn't matter. Thanks to Gir, Zim was long gone.

 **(Invader Zim. Invader Zim.)**

Zim realized his stupidity. He had left his Gir all alone with a room full of police. What if Gir could never find him? What if they took him to the pound? What if they euthinized him or tried to nueter him? It wasn't fair! Gir, the sweet little angel was captured and evil Zim was free.

He just couldn't live with himself, if somethinh bad happened to Gir. He turned back to resque Gir, but when he arrived at the motel, Gir and the police were gone!

 **Author's Note: Where's poor Gir? Review and I will update!**


	16. Seperated

**Chapter Sixteen: Seperated:**

 **Author's Note: I'm back! I hope you're ready because here's a new chapter! Please read and review! The characters are not mine.**

Zim wandered around looking for Gir. He looked in three different animal shelters before he found Gir. Gir was in a cage alone and very happy to see Zim.

"Hi, Zim!" He yelled excitedly.

"I'm here to rescue you, Gir." Zim stated.

"But it's locked!"

Zim looked at the cage and realized Gir was right! It was locked and he couldn't get it open. He tried and tried but he couldn't open the cage. Zim went to talk to the person at the front desk.

"I'm here for my dog. Unlock his cage so we can leave." Zim said as if it was more an order than a request.

"I'm sorry, if you want your dog back, you have to adopt him." The gentleman at the front desk said.

"Then I'll adopt him."

"Adoption fee is one hundred dollars."

Zim was beginning to get frustrated as he had no money and desperatly wanted Gir back. He then got a brilliant idea of how he could be with Gir.

He waited till nightfall and brought a human costume with him that was Gir's size. He brought the coatume to Gir while the desk gentleman was sleeping on the job. He gave it to Gir and motioned for an excited Gir to stay silent. Gir changed and he looked just like a regular boy. Well, mostly.

Zim woke the front desk person.

"Help! My friend got trapped in a cage and I can't get him back out!" Zim shouted.

The man at the front desk instantly ran to Gir's cage and let him out.

"Please don't tell my boss, I'll get fired!" The desk gentleman said desperatly.

"Only if you forget we were ever here." Zim said.

"Done."

Zim and Gir left that place.

"I thought I lost you, Gir! I love you so much!"

"I love you too!"

They hugged and then they tenderly kissed fealing each others bodies as they pressed each others tongue in the other's mouth. They ran their fingers in each other's wigs and finally broke apart. They then held hands as they traveled to an unknown destination. Their love now stronger than ever before.

 **Author's Note: So what did you think? No flames or homophobia.**


	17. Where Would You Go?

**Chapter Seventeen: Where Would You Go?:**

 **Author's Note: Its me! I don't own Invader Zim. Blah blah blah. Story time!**

"Where should we go, Gir?" Zim asked.

"Disneyland!" Gim shouted.

"We just left California, Gir. Remember the earthquakes?"

"Oh yeh! Where would you go?"

"I wish we could go home."

"Maybe we can!" Gir said heading off.

"No, Gir! Wait!"

He chased after Gir, but Gir was faster than him. They ran all the way home. It was abandoned with police tape on the front door.

"We shouldn't have come here. What if the police show up again?" Zim worried.

"Oh yeh." Gir replied realizing his mistake.

"Well, we can't go in. We should get out of here-"

A police car came just as Zim was about to leave.

"They found me, Gir! They're gonna take me to jail!"

"Not without me!"

They hugged each other and waited for the policeman.

"Are you Zim?" The policeman asked Zim.

"Yes." Zim answered.

"Then you're under arrest."

"I helped him!" Gir shouted.

"I see. Then you're under arrest as well."

He placed handcuffs on Zim and Gir. They looked into each other's eyes as they were put in the police car. They gazed at each other all the way to the police station. They were put in a cell together. They both silently hoped they wouldn't get seperated. As long as they were together, they could survive anything.

 **Author's Note: A little shorter than usual. I know but next chapter will come soon! Please review and tell me what you thought! 8D!**


	18. Do Not Pass Go

**Chapter Eighteen: Do Not Pass Go:**

 **Author's Note: This chapter was inspired by the game of Monopoly. Don't worry if you never played. I do not own Invader Zim.**

Zim and Gir were both sentenced for one to two years at the same Juvy. They were placed in the same room. Both happy to be together. The best part about it was no one cared that they were gay together and no one bothered them. They even layed in the same bed together and no one said a word. Not even the guards.

The worst part about it was the food. It tasted like doodoo caserol with a side of butt salad. Even Gir, who likes basically everything, hated the food. He missed waffles. Instead they got mystery meat and soggy sandwhiches. Almost nothing tasted good. They had ice cream for dessert once a month. That was the only good tasting food and they were always bullied for it. The food sucked!

Gir and Zim were assigned nightly cleaning together. Yet, sometimes not a lot of cleaning was done. They spent the time making out with each other and feeling each other's bodies. Sometimes they would mop each other up and grind against each other. They explored their love nearly every night.

When their sentence was done, they were assigned the same foster parents, on the account pf them having no family to stay with. Luckily, it was a lesbian couple, who didn't care if they were gay. Zim was sent to his old school along with Gir. Dib was the only one that was suspicious of Gir. Yet, he also noticed Zim was happier and no longer cared about ruling the earth. Instead, all Zim cared about was Gir which meant Dib no longer had to worry.

 **Author's Note: More more more will come if only you review!**


	19. The Most Important Question

**Chapter Nineteen: The Most Important Question:**

 **Author's Note: What will happen next? Let's see! I don't own Zim or Gir or the show, but this story is mine! Please read and review! 8D!**

Gir was watching television when he saw a man proposing to a woman and instantly that idea of proposing was stuck in his head. He went to his new moms for advice.

"I want to marry Zim!" Gir said truthfully.

"Well, we'll definitely allow it, if Zim agrees. First, you have to find a ring. Here's some money. Good luck!"

"Yay!" Gir said happily.

He took the money and went from store to store looking for a ring he thought Zim would like. It couldn't just be any ring, it had to be special. He finally settled on a ring that was made with jewels the colors of the Irken flag. Gir knew Zim would like it. He purchased it and then waited for the perfect moment.

Sunset came and he dragged Zim outside so they could watch it together.

"Do you like it?" Gir asked.

"It's beautiful. The only thing I truly like about earth." Zim admitted.

"I know how to make this moment more beautiful!"

"How, Gir?" Zim asked curiously.

Gir took out the ring and kneeled and Zim's eyes widened in happy surprise.

"Will ya marry me?!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Zim answered putting the ring on.

They were engaged!

 **Author's Note: So when will be the wedding? How will it go? The answer to these questions and more will come. So don't worry! No flames or homophobia!**


	20. Engaged!

**Chapter Twenty: Engaged!:**

 **Author's Note: Finally back! Hope you're still reading this... I own nothing. Please read and review!**

Being engaged was the most exciting thing ever! The wedding plans distracted Gir from mayham and made Zim unusually giddy. There would be a waffle cake and tacos and pizza and chips. Gir would be the "bride" and Zim the "groom".

There would be flowers and ballons and music! Gir picked out his favorite pop tunes. Zim watched Gir quietly smiling. Gir wanted to wear a dress. Zim tried to find an adequate suit.

There was just two important questions. Who would be Zim's best man and who would give Gir away? Gir decided to ask the pizza guy. Zim decided to ask Dib (even if he once was his enemy.)

Both said, "Yes!"

Then Gir and Zim kissed each other tenderly. More tenderly than ever before. They explored each other's mouths like a belunker explored a cave. They touched each other too. Each of them exploring each other closely. Then they laid together spooning. Neither of them could wait for the wedding.

They eagerly got up every morning marking the dates off the calender. Zim bought Gir chocolates everyday and Gir loved it. Gir bought Zim tools to build stuff and Zim loved it.

When they weren't showering each other with gifts, they were taking walks together holding hands. They were eating together. They were sleeping together. The only time they were away from each other was in the bathroom. They were happy together. They just had to make it past the bachelor party and they would finally be married!

 **Author's Note: So are you ready for the wedding? I know I am! If you liked this chapter, please review and I'll send you some vitual cookies. 8D!**


	21. Karamel

**Chapter Twenty One: Karamel:**

 **Author's Note: Back! Don't own anything. Please read and review. And as always enjoy!**

Zim couldn't believe how much he liked the flavor of ice cream especially with caramel sauce. He had tons of it on his bachelor party. He danced. He got drunk. He got really drunk.

"Zim, you ought to slow down on the drinks." Dib suggested.

"This is my party." Zim slurred.

"Yes, but its going to be bad for you tomorrow."

"I'm having fun!"

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Zim was soon dancing naked. Completely and utterly naked. Only Dib cared that he was an alien.

 **(Invader Zim. Invader Zim.)**

Gir's party was equally lavish with alcohol. Gir got drunk as well and ended up humping the couch. He sang songs and gave out plenty of hugs. Then he ate an entire pizza in one bite.

Both were happy until the morning.

 **(Invader Zim. Invader Zim.)**

The worst thing about drinking was the hangover and both Zim and Gir got one. Headaches and fatigue. Both wished they didn't drink so much but both had a good time at their parties. The only thing left now was the wedding. They had to stay seperated as was customed. Neither of them wanted to risk the consequences of ignoring classic customs. Such as the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding.

Gir got on his pretty pink dress and looked in a mirror and smiled. Soon he and Zim would be together for the rest of their lives. It was exciting and a bit scary. Who knew what would happen after that? Would they get pets? Adopt kids? Have a great honimon? Would they always love each other? Would they share everything? Would it last long? Would there be a divorce?

All these questions but Zim and Gir both felt pretty confidant that things would work out okay. All there was left to do was walk down the aile.

 **Author's Note: So what did you think? Did you like it? Please no flames. Next chapter they finally get married! So excited!**


	22. More Than Tacos

**lChapter Twenty Two: More Than Tacos**

 **Author's Note: Sorry this took so long but I'm finally back! Enjoy the madness! Also, I don't own Invader Zim.**

Gir walked down the aisle. It was the happiest day of his life. Zim was waiting for him smiling. It was also his happiest day. Pizza guy gave Gir away and when they were finally to Zim, Gir shouted.

"Thank you!"

Pizza guy smiled.

Soon, it was time for the vows. Gir begged to go first.

"Master Zim, I love you more than tacos, piggies, and waffles. I want to watch monkey show with you. I want to hug you, kiss you and cuddle with you for more than a thousand years."

Gir started to tear up, They were tears of joy.

"I want to do everything with you. You're even more beautiful than sunshine and pennies. I want to share the couch with you and only you. I don't ever want to be apart. I love you!"

Gir hugged Zim and Zim smiled. It was his turn.

"Gir, my sweet, I hope you function for infinity. You are annoying sometimes, but I'm happy to have you around. You may be like a small Earth child, but that's what makes you perfect. For the first time ever, I don't want to conquer Earth; I want to be with you."

When they finally kissed, the small crowd cheered. Hopefully, it would be a happily ever after.

 **Author's Note: Was it sweet and cute? Tell me in reviews!**


	23. Happy Ever After

**Chapter Twenty Three: Happy Ever After**

 **Author's Note: Depending on reviews or not, this will be the last chapter. Sorry. I don't own Invader Zim or the characters.**

Zim and Gir were more than happy together. What Zim loved most was Gir's youthful ignorance. He lived for it. He craved it. Sometimes, just for fun, he would chastise Gir. Just for fun. Gir, sometimes, annoyed Zim for the same reasons. They were inseparable.

They watched the monkey show together eating waffles when there was a knock on the door. It was Dib with a basket of muffins.

"Mary!" Gir yelled excitedly when he opened the door.

Zim heard Gir and came to the door.

"What do you want Dib human? I've gave up conquering this world long ago."

"I heard, Zim. I've come to welcome you both to earth and wish you good luck to your marriage. I brought muffins as a peace offering."

"Muffins!" Gir yelled excitedly.

"Thank you, Dib human. You may go do what ever you humans do at this time."

Gir and Zim ate the muffins and watched the show.

They were together forever.

 **Author's Note: Do you want more? Because if you do, I'll be willing to add to this story. Please review! Please no flames!**


End file.
